Teen Titans: Heroes of Tomorrow
by Drakeowens1989
Summary: It's been a year since the titans first saved Jump City. The Titans feel right at home, but when a sinister jewel thief calling herslef Jinx, shows up. The titans find their courage and cunning tested in the battle for this cities soul and sanity.
1. Chapter 1

To Live and Die in Rehab

It's a stormy day in down town Jump City, the clouds blackening the streets as if it were night time. In the rotting innards of the city lays a moderately funded but slightly decaying rehab center called Jump City Rehab Center. A woman is driving to the parking lot of this building. She is a slightly Italian tan-ish woman with skinny, sleek legs and a beautiful bodily figure, her hair black and long like a mustang's radiant mane. She leaves her navy blue Camry and covers the top of her skull with a manila folder, which is moderately stuffed with papers. She sprinted to the door as the rain drops patted down on her white lab coat and black skirt. She almost tripped a few times in her black high heal stiletto shoes. She made it through the front door panting wildly, and then gathered herself at the reception desk.

"Hey Mike." The women greeted to the man at the desk.

"Hey."

"I'm here about the Nicole Diza case, Dr. Hartman said he would meet at her cell. Which room is she in?" asked the women.

Mike clicked a few keys into his computer and found the answer to the woman's question. "She is in cell 31 on the 4th floor."

"Hey, I was thinking, what are you doing after work?" Mike asked.

"I get out at 2 today. Why?" she asked.

"Well Kendra, I was hoping we could go see a movie, I hear Public Enemies sounds pretty good." Said Mike.

Kendra smiled at him and shook her head once.

"What took you so long to ask?" Kendra asked.

"What time should I pick you up." He asked with a smile.

"Eight sounds good." She answered with a smile.

"Great. See you then." Mike finished.

Kendra took the elevator all the way to the fourth floor. This floor was plagued with dirty floors and cracked, shattered tile walls. Screams of insane, tortured souls begging for a shot of heroin or a line of cocaine, flourished in this mental asylum, but only the more criminally insane earned a spot on this floor. An aging man stood further down the hall, waiting by a filthy steel door.

"Good morning Dr. Richards." He greeted.

"Good morning." She answered back.

"I am so glad you came. I can't seem to get through to this girl. She has sat in that room staring at the wall with her back turned for months now. She won't eat and I can't tell if she has been sleeping. She says she wants to talk to you and you only." Dr. Hartman explained.

"However I did send in one of our most trained social psychologists to talked to her and see if she can get something out of her." He added, while handing her an access card to open the door.

She swiped the card through the slot in the machine and the LED to the left of the machine lit up green. She opened the door and entered the sewer like room. It was disgusting inside this room, the walls were made of old stained, rotting tile as well as the floors. It looked like an old truck stop bathroom. The toilet had blackish brown streaks inside of it and off to the left was a small cot with a thin sheet and a pillow with no case. Kendra thought to herself how anyone could live in such an environment. The only thing this girl had for a bed was a small cot sitting of to the left of the square room. A small girl, about sixteen years old, dressed in white tattered slacks and a filthy straight jacket, and hair that was pink with black strips and very messy, sat in an old metal chair in the middle of the room. Kendra shut the door behind her, trying to fight her looming fear of the young, skinny, ragtag girl sitting in front of her.

"Ms. Diza?" she called. No answer.

"Ms. Diza." She said a bit louder. Still no answer.

"Nicole?" she said questioningly.

"Jinx?" finally the girl spoke.

"That's more like it doctor. Nicole Diza is dead. She died a long time ago. It's Jinx now. Don't worry you won't be alive long enough to worry about that." Her back was still turned.

"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Kendra.

"What do you think it means?" asked Jinx sarcastically.

"Why don't you turn around and at least acknowledge my presence." She moved her hand to Jinx's shoulder, but she grabbed it and shoved it away.

"Thank you doctor, but I prefer this position better." She said flatly.

"Wait, where's that sociologist that was sent in here to talk to you?" Asked Kendra.

Jinx lifted her left arm slowly and pointed her long pail index finger to her cot. Kendra had not noticed it before but there was a large lump on the bed that was covered by the sheet. She walked over to the bed and notice the lump had a blood spot on it. She lifted the covers and found a middle aged woman, with a frightened expression frozen on her face, as if she saw a ghost. Her eyes trailed down the women's body and saw a large incision hole with a piece of string protruding from it. Kendra tugged at the string slightly.

"Did you read my file doctor?" asked Jinx.

Kendra turned to the girl, but did not answer her question. She stood there and stared at the young girl.

"Did you read my file doctor?" Jinx asked again, keeping the same tone, "Did you read about all the little problems I have?"

Kendra gathered herself and spoke. "I read that you have a serious obsession with shiny objects such as diamonds. In fact one of the reasons you are here. You impaled a jeweler with hundreds of pieces of broken glass, and then robbed his store. You also killed twenty officers to protect your loot, and then you had a panic attack and tried to swallow the diamonds. You did swallow all the diamonds. Doctors say you have a case of pica, which is a form of eating disorder, where the patient eats inedible substances, such as metal, paper, or even diamonds. Unfortunately the human body can't digest diamonds. " Jinx let out a short giggle, which turned into roaring laughter.

"I-I don't have pica. I don't eat what I steal. How would I have any use for the diamonds if I ate them? No, no, no doctor. I only ate those diamonds to destroy the evidence that I stole them. Desperate; yes it was. Insane no it was not." Jinx explained.

"Yes, especially considering, there were five witnesses that identified you at the crime scene." Kendra added.

"Well…I guess I'll have to shut them up then before the trial." Jinx muttered to herself.

"Let's not also forget your in here because you have a drug addiction to pain killers and heroine. I have heard reports that you've been stealing injection needles full of morphine." Kendra added.

"By the way doctor you didn't find out what that string is attached too." Jinx added, a smile crossing her face, completely ignoring what the doctor said.

Kendra looked back at the body that lied on the cot, she had completely forgotten about it. She was curious about the string. She tugged at the string again and pulled from the dead women's wound a blood soaked, burlap bag. It was weighty, yet not heavy, so she opened it and spilled its contents on the cot next to the body. It was the stolen jewelry, which was mostly diamond rings and necklaces, almost all the jewelry had diamonds engraved on it. Kendra dropped the bag and jumped backwards, screaming. Then all of sudden a dark figure dropped down on her it was Jinx and she had a glass shank on her from the heist.

"Yeah doctor I lied about eating those diamonds, I actually stashed the real ones and ate grain salt which looked like diamonds." Said Jinx, with a smile. The last thing Kendra heard was her own screams and Jinx's psychotic laughter.

"Dr. Richards? Dr. Richards." Dr. Hartman called out. There was no answer behind the door. He quickly pulled out his spare access card and opened the door. The room was empty and all that stood in the room was a dark silhouette sitting in the middle of the room. Dr. Hartman walked into the room slowly, taking caution at each step. When he reached the silhouette he poked it with his index finger. It didn't respond. He poked it again only with more of a shoving motion and the silhouette fell to the floor. It was the body of Dr. Kendra Richard's, which had a broken piece of glass shoved into the area where her hart was located. Dr. Hartman covered his mouth with his hand in frightened disgust. Then he felt a drop of water hit his bald head. He wiped it away, only to notice it was blood. He looked up to where the drop came from and surely enough Jinx made him her next victim. Dr. Hartman's screams were silenced shortly after that.

Jinx left the room and made haste to the coat room to get her clothes. She dressed herself in a long sleeved pink and black shirt, a short dark purple jean mini skirt with pockets, black stalking, and leather lace-up boots. She dug through the pockets and pulled out black eye shadow and black lipstick. She painted her eyes all around then drew in tear drop like shapes down her eyes. Then she applied her black lipstick. Using her telekinetic powers she blew a large hole in the wall and walked through it.

The hospital security was rallied by the alarm; they searched the entire hospital and only found the three victims she slaughter and the huge hole she left in the coat room. The hospital security was put on full alert and even sent the dogs to find Jinx, but found nothing.

The rain was falling heavily in a feudal attempt to wash the city of its sins. She stood on the roof of a tall broken down building, overlooking the city she would bring havoc and chaos too. The rain washed over her face making the painted in tear lines droop slightly.

"Luck be a lady tonight." She said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Can we Trust Her?

It wasn't long before Robin arrived at the crime scene. He had spent a full two hours examining the bodies and the damage. One of the doctors brought him Jinx's medical report. He peered through quickly and the set it down on the cot. He turned for a second and saw a tall Goth girl with purple hair and wearing a blue cloak looming over him. It was Raven.

"So what d'you find?" she asked.

"Well nothing over here. Same as the last killings, five inch cut from sternum to torso and a bag of diamonds shoved into the wound. The rest of them look like they went through a meat processor." Robin explained.

"Whoever did this is good with a knife and possibly skilled in torture." Raven added.

"Yeah and always leaves one body full of expensive ice." He added.

"The only thing new about this case is that…one of the guards told me the medicine cabinet was raided of all its morphine and codeine.´

"So she's a drug addicted?" Raven asked questioningly.

"I assume so, that's why she was locked up here. We'll have to put her at the top of our most wanted list and…." Raven cut him off instantly.

"Robin there is a huge drug smuggling operation going on in this city that has so far claimed hundreds of lives. I don't think we need to drop everything and focus on one junky diamond thief, she can wait."

"I guess you're right. We could put the new girl on the case." Robin suggested.

"Can we trust her?" Asked Raven suspiciously.

"I think we can. She may be damaged goods, but she did a fine job braking up one of the drug rackets in down town San Francisco." Robin explained.

"What was her name again?" Raven asked.

"Terra." Replied Robin. He turned his back on her for a second to put away the evidence. He turned back to her and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Terra

It was a beautiful sunny day in Jump City. Not a cloud for miles, allowing the ocean blue sky to make itself noticed. A small lanky girl walked down the street with a young green boy that was about her age and height. Her blonde hair glistened in the daylight prompting the boy to stare at her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful and considered himself the luckiest comic book geek alive. It was about a week ago when they met.

Beastboy was taking a stroll around the city; until he ran into some average thugs how try to pick pocket him. He managed to hold his own against the thug who tried to steal his wallet but was out-manned by his buddies that showed up minutes later. They continued jumping him and kicking him. Beastboy barely had time to morph into a mouse to get away. One of the thugs pulled out a switch blade and tried to close in for the kill. However, before the final blow was delivered a large stone clunked the thug in the forehead. The other three thugs and Beastboy looked in the direction the pebble came from and saw what looked like a small, paper thin, blonde girl.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." she said, with a smile.

"Play time." Said one of the thugs, flatly. All four of the thugs charged at the girl. Beastboy was still too weak to even pick himself up. He collapsed on the hard asphalt and passed out. One of the thugs threw a punch to the girls face, but she countered with an outer block. She then grabbed his wrist and put him into and arm bar. She then threw thugs into the other three thugs. One of the thugs gathered himself and pulled a gun, aiming at the girl's forehead. The girl lifted her hand and made a stopping motion. All of a sudden a small pebble lodged itself in the barrel causing it to back fire once the thugs pulled the trigger. The gun barrel to explode, causing shrapnel from the gun to lodge itself in the thug's skull. The other three thugs saw what happened and tried to make a run for it. The girl was not about to let that happen. Her eyes began to glow a bright white color and she made a swiping motion with her left hand. A large, circular pillar shot out of the brick wall and slammed all three of the thugs heads into the wall next to them; knocking them unconscious.

She looked away from the thugs and to the boy that was still passed out from the beating the thugs threw him. Beastboy awoke an hour later and saw his savoir looming over him. Beastboy jerked back slightly and gasped a little when he saw the young women standing over him.

"Good evening." She said

"Hey." He answered.

"You okay?" she asked, her gaze still glue to his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered back, looking around the room. It was a deep dark cave filled with sharp sickles. The kind of place that would be a breeding ground for bats.

"Nice place you have. Who are you?" he asked. He felt that that was the dumbest thing he ever blurted out. This girl saved his life and she was beautiful too, he was afraid that he had offended her. She didn't look phased though.

"Thank you. I'm Terra." She answered, with a short smile, which seemed to amplify her beauty.

"Wait did you save me?" he asked.

She drew her face closer to his. "Are you still alive?" she asked. Beastboy took in every detail of her face. She had perfectly white skin, hypnotic ocean blue eyes, and flowing blonde hair. She also had a beautifully formed body. Yes she was a little skinny, but she still looked great in her black crop top that showed off her stomach and her tight yellow shorts which showed off her athletic legs. There was also a pair of goggles dangling down drown her neck like a diamond necklace.

"You okay?" she asked waving her hand in his face trying to snap him out of it. Beastboy shook his head rapidly.

"No, no I'm fine." He answered. "I'm Beastboy." He added.

"I know who you are you're a Teen Titan. Beastboy was a bit shocked to hear that this girl already knew him. She giggled slightly. "I hear around about you and your friends." She added, to break the silence.

"Well I should get going." He said moving towards the wide opening in the cave. All of sudden he felt her soft, gloved hand grab his gently.

"Why don't you stay here; I'll make an extra bed for you." Suggested Terra. She extended her arm and motioned her fingers in a wiggling fashion. In the left corner of the cave, the sickles began to melt away and form a small hole with rounded out edges.

"I know it's not much, but I have an extra pillow and blanket." Terra reassured.

"Look, that's nice of you, but I couldn't. I hardly know you and my friends are probably worrying about me now." Said Beastboy.

"Hey I saved your life! If not for me those assholes would've cut you to ribbons and then blew your brains out. So I think you can at least keep me fucking company for a little while." Terra said with a harsh voice. He was speechless by the girl's harsh words.

'I mean yeah she saved my life, but why is she so desperate for company'. He thought to himself. Terra's slightly pissed off look faded quickly as she covered her face with both hands and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. She removed her hands and spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't hang around with people often and I get a little lonely sometimes. But hey if you want to go home, go right ahead." She said apologetically.

Beastboy felt bad for Terra, she was living in a dark cave all alone. He felt bad enough for not at least saying thank you for saving me. Not to mention Beastboy became more and more mesmerized by her beauty.

"Hey, why don't you come home with me?" suggested Beastboy. Terra looked as though she was bothered by that idea. A look of worry crossed her face.

"I don't know Beastboy. I don't want to be a bother to you and your friends."

"But you just cursed at me for wanting to leave." He added.

"Yeah I just wanted you to stay for the night." She explained.

"What are you so afraid of Terra? My friends are nice people and you'd fit right in with us because we're all a little different." Beastboy explained.

"Let's just say my relationships with people don't last long." Terra looked down and got lost in her own thoughts. She flashed back to all the people she accidently hurt when using her powers, but she didn't want to mention that to Beastboy. For all she knew he would probably hate her and dump her like a bad dream, and she was really starting to like him.

"Come on. What do you have to lose?" he asked with a smile on his face.

She smiled back at him and said. "You're right. Okay I'll go with you." She said. She wanted some company and she figured this was probably the closes she would get to company.

"Hop on my back, I'll take you there." He said. She was a little confused by his request. What was he going to do "piggy back" ride her to his place.

"Hop on." He said again. Terra obliged and climbed on his back as she wrapped her long, skinny legs around his groin. He enjoyed the feeling, as well as the feeling of her chest expanding as she inhaled oxygen. He quickly morphed into a teradatoyle, which caught Terra by surprise. Yeah sure he was green, had pointed ears, and fangs but she had no idea he could morph into any animal on the planet, even extinct ones.

"So that's why they call you Beastboy." She said. Beastboy took of instantly and flew Terra a few hundred feet into the air, the same height a plane would travel in. Terra was a little shaky at first. She clung to Beastboy's long neck and wouldn't let go for anything. Then she calmed down a bit and began to enjoy the feeling of the wind blowing in her face and through her hair. Beastboy began to dip a few feet down until a T shaped building came into sight. They landed on the roof of the building and went inside. Beastboy led Terra to the living room, where four other teens sat on a sofa, watching TV. They all turned their heads when they sensed their green friend's presence. A tidal wave of nerves struck Terra hard; it was as if she were drowning in her own anxiety. It had been a while since she actually met and communicated with any human being, and she had been staring at some freakishly tall red head girl with green eyes and a love for the color lavender, an African American guy that was half man-half robot, some goth chick with purple hair staring at her, and finally a boy wearing a Cato mask and a green and red armor plated suit. The red head was the first to rush off the sofa and embrace the small blonde girl in her bone crushing arms.

"Oh hello new friend! Please tell me who you are, and where you come from, and how you met Beastboy." Said the red head, almost ecstatic.

"Beastboy who is this and why is she trying to break me in half?" Terra gasped out, she was starting to turn blue.

"Star, let her go, you're choking her to death." Beastboy said with concern, trying to break Stars embrace on Terra. Terra finally managed to gasp and get some air to her lungs.

"Um…Terra this is Starfire." Said Beastboy, keeping his eyes on Terra.

"Nice to meet you I'm Terra, I come from earth, and…I saved your friends life from a bunch of muggers." she explained gathering herself.

"Doesn't surprise me in the least." Muttered the purple haired goth girl.

"Up yours Raven." Countered Beastboy. "That's Raven by the way. Don't mind her, she's not good with people." Said Beastboy, shouting the last few words in his sentence. With her eyes still fixed to her book she lifted her hand and stuck up her middle finger at Beastboy.

"I'm Robin and this is Cyborg." Said the boy wearing the red and green armored suit and pointing at the half robot-half man figure. Terra shook his hand and Cyborg's as well.

"Wait I know who you guys are. You're the Teen Titans. I've heard a lot about you guys and how you saved the city from that crazy Blackfire chick. I never thought I would actually get to meet you guys. I'm honored." Said Terra.

"So Terra, you said you saved Beastboy from muggers…"

"Don't rub it in!" Beastboy shouted.

Robin ignored Beastboy's words and continued his conversation with Terra. "So do you have any powers or are you just a trained fighter?" he asked.

Terra was hesitant when she answered that question. "Well…I do but I don't use them often. I prefer to use my combat skills." Terra explained.

"Well we're starting combat practice in few minutes why don't you come outside and show us what you can do?" Robin suggested. Terra's eyes widened, thinking of the times she tried to use her powers. She left nothing but destruction in her path. All of the screams of innocent men, women, and children all silenced in a mud slide, avalanche, or even an earthquake. She had tried to control her powers, but she failed every time, making her an outcast.

"I don't know, I should get back home and…"

"Come on just give it a try. I promise nothing bad will happen to you, the obstacle course is perfectly safe." He said. She glanced over at Beastboy who nodded at her glance.

"Okay, I guess I could give it a shot." She said.

A few minutes later she was outside with the other five teens. Cyborg began the countdown to begin the obstacle course. Robin stood up on the platform with Cyborg to watch the event. The other Starfire and Beastboy stood below the platform and cheered Terra on. Raven stood in the same spot but didn't cheer. She wasn't the cheering type.

"Please Jesus see me through this." Terra muttered to herself.

The countdown was initiated and she was off. She started by summoning a rock platform and taking off in mid air. Twenty Gatling turrets appeared from the rock below and began firing at Terra. She panicked and lifted the rock platform and used it as a shield. Then she summoned a flurry of rocks, which crushed the turrets. Terra positioned her rock platform up right so she could regain balance.

'This is his definition of safe? I would hate to know his definition of danger.' She thought to herself looking at Robin. She looked back in front of her and six heat seeking missile launchers began firing at her.

"OH SHIT!" she screamed. One missile destroyed the platform she was riding and the other six chased her falling body. As she fell eight from the air screaming, she summoned another smaller rock platform. Then she moved six boulders from left field over to the missiles destroying them completely. Her smile of accomplishment began a look of horror when she was all of a sudden trapped in a dark steel room. It was pitch black and Terra could not see a thing. Her heart rate increased.

All of a sudden a blunt object clocked her in the head, then another, and another. They felt like steel rods knocking her around the room. One managed to knock her off her rock platform and on to the hard earthly ground. The beating suddenly stopped and the walls in the room began to collapse. She was back outside with the others. She picked herself back up and brushed herself off. Terra didn't seemed to proud of herself anymore. Robin walked down the stairs from the platform and approached Terra.

"I know. I suck." She said.

"No not at all. You did pretty well back there. None of us survived the dark room on our first try either, so don't worry about that. You have real potential though." He complimented. "Would you like to join our team? We could use some one of with your skills." He offered, holding out a yellow communicator with a T on it. She took the communicator and studied it for a few seconds. She thought about the obstacle course and how well she did before the dark room. Then she thought about the people she hurt with her powers and began to wonder if this really was a good idea. But then she thought about how lonely she felt in that dark cave and how good it would be to actually spend time with real people, especially Beastboy who she was starting to like. She looked up at Robin her eyes met his that were covered by the Cato mask.

"I'm in." she answered.

"Hell yeah!" Beastboy cheered. They all laughed accept Raven, who just shook her head.

Ever since then Terra has been a full- fledged member of the Teen Titans. She has gone out night and day with the other Titans bringing in drug dealers, rapist, and bank robbers. She still had yet to prove herself as a real superhero. She never really favored herself to a superhero in the first place. She preferred the term vigilante. Terra was the kind of girl that would rather take the law into her hands, rather than fallow protocol and procedures. She had no problem showing that to the scum bags she arrested off the streets. Were the titans right to actually hire her? Beastboy didn't seem to care if she was a vigilante or not. He thought she was the most beautiful women in the world even more beautiful then Jessica Alba. They were still walking down the street trying to get some lunch and still he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was perfect to him in every way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Jewel Heist

Its night time and Halloween is only a short ways away. People have already placed pumpkins out on their lawn and hung fake skeletons on their leafless trees. This city looked like something out of a Tim Burton film. Nearly the whole city was in the spirit of Halloween except for one unlucky house just down the street of Broadway Blvd.

This was a big house; not a mansion, but a larger house then the others in the neighborhood. The people who lived her were clearly rich and had respectable jobs. The front door was locked up tight. The couple was safe with in this home. However nothing prepared them for what was about to happen next. A skinny figure approached the front door of the large home. Her body was shaded by the darkness of the night time sky. With a deranged grin on her face she slowly lifted her hand and pointed her index finger at the door knob. In a heartbeat the lock on the door was broken. The girl slowly turned the door knob with her telekinetic powers and walked in stealthily.

A man is sitting at his computer, possibly working hard on a big account for his next board meeting. His wife was sitting downstairs in the living room which is just in front of the front foyer, where the front door is located. The woman didn't realize that a girl about 16-17 years of age, wearing black and white make-up, and metal piercings on her lips and eye brows, just walked into her home uninvited. She walked stealthily to the back of the coach the women was sitting on, making sure her black leather go-go boots didn't make a sound. Just when she was looming over her target, the women noticed a shadow cast over her body. The Women looked up and noticed her late night prowler standing over her. Before she could react the girl pressed her index and middle finger on a pressure point on the women's neck. The women immediately fell fast asleep.

The man was still at his computer, typing away. All of sudden heard something scurry away from the door leading to his computer room, as if a squirrel had gotten in the house somehow. "Honey?" said the man, nervously. He quickly pulled a snub nose pistol out of his desk and thumbed back the hammer. The gun was already loaded and the safety was off. The man walked towards the door with his gun ready. When he reached the door he stuck his gun out of the doorway, quickly moving it side to side. Nothing happened He slowly moved outside of the door way looking to his left. Before he could turn to his right his gun began to rust over. The gun then disintegrated into dust. The man finally turned to his right and was silenced by a baseball bat hitting him in the forehead.

The couple awoke a few minutes later tied together in chairs in the living room. The bitter smell of gasoline filled the room. There was no one else present in the room except them. In the computer room upstairs the girl was searching for something, like a safe. She found it behind a replica Mona Lisa painting and without some much as guessing the combination, she snapped her fingers and it was instantly opened. All she found were a few stacks of a paper work and a small stack of cash all in hundred dollar bills. The girl took the cash without hesitation and walked into the master bedroom. She searched all the jewelry boxes and found endless amounts of finally crafted necklaces, ear rings, and bracelets. She was salivating uncontrollably, as if she had found all the riches in the world. All the fine jewels were then stuffed inside a burlap sack that the girl pulled out of her pocket and she went back downstairs. The sack was slumped over her shoulders and she was grinning at her captive menacingly. She disappeared for thirty seconds and came back with a can of gasoline. The Girl began pouring the gasoline all over the kitchen and living room, as the couple watched in horror.

"What do you want?" asked the man. She turned to him meeting him at eye level, yet keeping that uncomforting grin. She didn't answer and continued pouring the liquid all over the floor. She finally made her way to the couple and poured the last of the gas on the couple. The girl threw the can on the ground and began to walk to the door.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO WANT FROM US!?" screamed the women. The girl stopped in her tracks and walked back over to the couple. She met the husband at eye level again and stuck a match into each of their mouths.

"I was Nicole Diza, but that girl is dead now. You can call me…Jinx." She said, adding a hiss after the x in her name. "And today is just not your lucky day." She began walking towards the door.

"Oh, and for the record, I don't have to justify myself too you." She added as she continued back towards the door. There was a thin line of gasoline leading to the door. As Jinx walked out the door she snapped her fingers against the floor and the line ignited into an intense flame. The couple screamed and within minutes their screams were silenced by the roaring flames. Jinx stood outside the house for a few minutes with a deranged grin on her face…She stood there just to watch it burn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Terra vs. Jinx: Round 1

Its mid-afternoon and most of the titans are just waking up. Being teenagers they usually liked sleeping late. Ever since Terra joined the team, Cyborg and Robin have been trying to build a spare bed room for Terra to sleep in. Most of the team felt very uncomfortable with her methods of capturing criminals. One night she beat a rapist, almost to death, with stone synthesized boxing gloves. It took both Cyborg and Starfire to pull Terra of him. Not that she had a problem with authority, but her methods were simply too rough. The team was also uncomfortable with her and Beastboy sleeping together, as in sleeping in the same bed, not sex. If Beastboy and Terra were to actually "make love" to each other it would hurt the team in so many ways. It would break the family bond that they all shared. However, Terra and Beastboy had a respectful relationship with each other and for the moment they were just friends. They never considered themselves lovers; it was too early to determine that.

Beastboy's room was a disaster area, almost as if a hurricane had hit. He had just awoken at 10 a.m. on the top bunk as usual. Terra was lying on the top bunk next to him with her arm draped over his chest. Beastboy gently removed Terra's arm, so as to not wake her up. Terra was a heavy sleeper; it would take an explosion to wake her up. Despite that though, Beastboy got up from his bed and felt Terra's skinny, steely fingers wrap around the back of his utility belt. He quickly turned around only to notice Terra was half awake, her eyes were half open and she let out a yawn. "BB, what time is it?" she asked through her yawn.

"10 a.m." he answered softly.

"Oh shit, really?" she said tiredly. She stretched out her arms and got up from the bed. "So what are we having for breakfast?" she asked. "I dunno, whatever Cy's making. I hope something none diary or made from tofu." He muttered. Terra let out a quick giggle and followed Beastboy to the kitchen. When they got there they noticed both Robin and Raven huddled over the dining room table looking at something.

"This is getting way out hand Robin, something has to be done about her." Said Raven.

"I know. We may have to put our full attention on her now. Enough people have been murdered already." Said Robin. Both Beastboy and Terra snuck over and caught a glimpse of what they were looking at; it was the Jump City Times, newspaper. The title read "_Jinx Burglar Strikes Again!_" "Jinx killer burglar strikes again?" Terra read over their shoulders. Both Robin and Raven turned around instantly to find the source of the noise.

"Morning." Said Terra, with a soft smile. They both turned back to the headlines and ignored their two friends standing behind them. "So what are we going to do?" asked Raven. "I don't know. We have to isolate a trail of some sort. Find a way to track this girl before she kills another." Robin answered.

"What did that Jinx chick do this time?" Terra asked.

"She torched a business man's home and killed his wife along with him." Raven answered.

"So far the Jump City Police Department hasn't found any sign of forced entry or found out how much was stolen yet. They can't really find anything because every speck of evidence to this crime has been destroyed in that fire. The only thing the police know is that the perpetrator broke in, tied the couple to chairs, stole whatever was in the safe, and torched the house on the way out." Robin explained.

"I actually just got a call from the police department they found a small, burnt fragment of a fifty dollar bill. Whoever this burglar is, she didn't seem interested in the money." Said Raven.

"So this girl brakes into a business man's house, but doesn't steal any cash. Are you guys sure this wasn't just a mob hit or something?" Asked Terra. "We're not sure yet. The only thing we have on this Jinx person is that she is an escaped rehab patient, with a strange fixation on jewelry and diamonds. We also know she is a drug addict that is mostly known by hospital records to abuse codeine and morphine. She was arrested for armed robbery, homicide, and assault with a deadly weapon. The state found it best that she'd serve some jail time along with a few stays in rehab to help her drug problem." Raven explained.

"Wow. This girl really sounds messed up in the head." Terra blurted.

"Dudes! I wonder if she does crystal meth." Beastboy said with a laugh. Terra giggled a little at the joke, but it wasn't that funny. In fact not many of Beastboy's jokes were that funny, but Terra still liked that he tried to make her laugh.

"How can you laugh at that kid's jokes? Even a child wouldn't find Beastboy funny." Said Raven.

Terra shot her a smug look and said "Well it's better than walking around with scowl on your face and being mad at the world. At least Beastboy has a sense humor." Raven balled her fist, as if she was ready to kick Terra's ass. Then all of sudden the alarm went off in the tower. All the titans (Cyborg and Starfire included) gathered at the main computer in the living room. There were reports of a teenage girl braking into a Kay Jeweler's store.

"Titans go!" exclaimed Robin. With that they left the tower.

They arrived at the Kay Jeweler store only to find cop cars totaled and flipped upside down, a huge puddle of broken glass, and a small lake of officers, most of them dead from a gunshot to the head from their own guns. After they cleared through the debris they found the criminal they were seeking. A moderately tall girl with long knotted pink and blond hair, white face makeup, eye shadow with tear lines dripping down her cheeks, black lipstick, purple catlike eyes, a short black dress, black spider web like stocking, and black lace up boots. "Freeze!" screamed Robin. The girl turned around instantly, giving the titans a deranged smirk. "You must be the Jinx burglar." Said Raven. "And you must be the titans. I've heard a lot about you guys." Jinx looked over at Terra and pointed at her with a smile. "Especially you." She said. "I was actually looking forward to meeting you." Said Jinx.

"Well today's your lucky day." Terra answered with a smirk.

"Wish I could say the same about you." Jinx returned Terra's smirk.

"Alright titans let's take her together." Said Robin

"Fuck that, I'm taking her now." Said Terra, as she lunged at Jinx. Robin tried to stop her but she was almost half way towards Jinx. Jinx simply lifted her left hand forward and Terra stopped dead in her tracks and was lifted off the ground. Jinx then swung her arm across her, sending Terra head first through a display window. The team feared she might be hurt, but they had to get through Jinx first. So they all lunged at her except for Beastboy who snuck around her to find out if Terra was still okay. As they lunged at Jinx she instantly send them back with a burst of telekinetic burst. She spotted Beasboy scurrying around the area Terra slammed into, as a mouse. Jinx knew it was him because mice are not green. She focused her energy on a small shard of glass and flung it at Beastboy. The shard jabbed into one of his rear legs and he instantly resumed human form. Beastboy shrieked and tried to pick the shard out of his middle toe, but Jinx clubbed him with a fire hydrant a few seconds after. She hit him very hard, the top of Beastboy's skull was split open and he was bleeding out badly. His vision went blurry and he instantly passed out. After recovering from Jinx's attack, Terra witnessed what she did to the closest thing she had to a friend. In a blind fit of rage Terra sent a huge boulder in jinx's direction, knocking her off her feet.

"That's my boy friend you just killed, you bitch!" Terra shouted. She lunged at her again while the young witch was still down on her stomach. Jinx stopped Terra the same way she did before and shot her into the main entrance of the jewelry store. Before Jinx chased after her pray she lifted the downed police cars into the air and formed a wall around the entrance to keep the titans at bay. She quickly jogged into the jewelry store to find Terra and noticed she was nowhere in sight. Then, in a flash, Jinx felt a flying side kick clash with her left cheek, sending her flying across the room. She opened her eyes slowly; her vision blurry from the kick Terra gave her. There Terra stood smiling non-chalantly at her. "Stings don't it." She said keeping her grin. Jinx soon enough returned Terra's grin with one of her own.

"Impressive." She answered. While still on her back she threw her legs backwards and flipped herself back up. She then quickly threw her hand out and with her physic powers she threw Terra into the back room where the jeweler kept his supplies. The room was dark, yet spacious with only three over head lamps to keep it lit.

Terra picked herself up, but felt her arm brush up against something solid that felt as though it had bone and flesh attached to it. She scrambled around to find a light switch and luckily felt one over head. She turned on the light and notice that the object she brushed up against was a dead human body. It was the jeweler who owned the store and there was a large piece of glass shoved into his throat, blood seeping from the wound. Terra jumped back with a yelp of fear, only to walk into Jinx, who was standing behind her grinning.

"Just imagine what I'm going to do to you." Said Jinx with a grin. In an instant Jinx threw a side kick straight into Terra's chest. Terra fell back onto the dead corpse but flipped back up to a standing position. Suddenly small bits of gravel began to melt away from the floor around Terra's feet and form a distorted object in her hands. The gravel formed itself into a large pair of boxing gloves. She pounded her fists together and lunged at Jinx with a superman punch. Her fists met Jinx lips and soon enough Jinx's was on the floor spit out blood and bits of gravel. Terra then followed with an uppercut, then a right hook, then a left, and finally ended with an upset stomach punch. Jinx was reeling backwards clench her stomach in pain and still spitting out blood. Jinx looked up at her opponent and suddenly gave a smile, as though she knew just how to beat Terra.

"Tell me… Terra is it?" she asked. Terra nodded.

"Tell me Terra, can you see in the dark?" Asked Jinx. Terra was baffled by her question.

"I never really tried." She answered.

"I can." Jinx said. Suddenly her pink cat like eyes began to glow and all three lights exploded over in sparks over Terra's head. The room was pitch-black again; Terra could even see her own two feet. She heard something crawling around the room and then a soft cackle. Then something tapped her on the left shoulder, prompting her to turn around quickly. She knew what was going on, Jinx was toying with her, working up Terra's nerves and waiting for the right moment to strike. Just then Terra felt a round house kick hit her stomach and she was yet again sent reeling backwards almost tripping over the dead corpse in the middle of the room.

"Not so easy to fight me when can't see isn't it." Jinx whispered into Terra's ear. Terra immediately turned around and threw a punch, hitting nothing but air.

"Easy to say that when you're hiding in the dark, you coward. Why don't you come out here and actually fight me, instead of hiding like the chicken shit you are!?" she shouted across the room.

"You call it cowardice, I call it a simple fighting strategy." With those final words, Jinx plowed the sole of her boot right into Terra's back. Terra slammed into a shelf and began to feel wave after wave of punches hit her face, stomach, and a few kicks to the waist. She was then flung out of the back room and back into the front of the jewelry store itself, landing on a sea of broken glass. Jinx had piled so many cop cars and armored cars in front of the entrance that the other titans had trouble getting through, not even Robins explosive charges didn't work.

Terra was lying on the ground bleeding and badly beat up; she could barely lift her head up. "Aww did I hurt you?" Jinx asked her cutely, with a hint of sass. For the third time today, Jinx lifted her arm and extended her hand in Terra's direction. Terra was suddenly lifted off the ground by a strange invisible force. Jinx squeezed her hands into a fist and Terra found her arms and legs bound together by the same force. Terra weakly struggle to brake free but her efforts were to no avail. Jinx's grin widened as she lifted her free hand and curled her fingers in a motion that looked as though she was signaling someone to come to her. Whatever windows were not broken by Jinx suddenly shattered and the sea of glass on the floor lifted itself and began to circle Terra. Terra found herself caught in a cyclone of broken glass. In one quick motion Jinx brought her hands together with a loud clap and the glass stuck itself into Terra's body, the only part of her body that was not touched was her head. Terra's body collapsed to the floor with a loud thud. She gargled a little blood, but she was still breathing.

"Still alive?" I'll fix that." Jinx picked up a piece of glass and held it over Terra's chest. She then notice that the other titans were about to break through her barricade. Jinx dropped the piece of glass and used her powers to make a hole in the wall behind her. She looked back at her victim with the same deranged grin she gave the unlucky couple.

"I would love to finish you off, but I'll let you bleed out like the pig you are." Jinx said and sprinted to her exit.

The titans managed to break through the barricade, but not in enough time. Raven and Beastboy quickly rushed to Terra's side. Beastboy noticed that Terra was still breathing. "We have to get her back to the tower before she dies!" Beastboy shouted. Rave grabbed the collar off his shirt and brought him close to here. "Calm down Beastboy. She's still breathing we'll save her in time, but we have to hurry. They all rushed back to the Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As if it Never Happened

It was a late night, around 12 p.m. A man was walking outside from the Warner Law Firm to his black Chevy Corvette. He is wearing the clothes any lawyer would wear, dress pants, black loafers, a blue dress shirt, and a black dinner jacket. He clicked the button on his remote to unlock his car. He got into his corvette and brushed his golden blond hair back as if he had a long day at the office. He let out a yawn, inserted the keys into the ignition and left the firm. The man was starving and stopped at Burger King to grab himself something to eat. He grabbed a bacon cheese burger with onion rings and a medium Dr. Pepper. The man walked back to his car and started it up again, as he left he reached into the bag and grabbed small handfuls of onion rings out of the bag at a time. He ate as he drove, not a safe thing to do but the man was hungry.

15 minutes later the man was out on the deserted highway. There was not a car for miles; it was almost eerie being alone out there. The man had finished his supper while he drove but was starting to feel a little drowsy. He nodded off for a few minutes and was awoken in a flash when he heard the sound of a truck horn beeping. He had just noticed that he was about to have an oncoming collision with a sixteen wheeler truck. He quickly swerved out of the way and got back on his lane. He caught his breath and continued driving, until heard a sound that sounded like some on giggling softly. He looked in his rear view mirror and he found some teenaged goth girl wearing black and white face paint, grinning at him psychotically.

"Wakey, wakey sleep head." said the girl as she crawled over to the front passenger seat of the car.

"Jinx! How the hell did you get in here? How long you been in her?" he asked in shock.

"I would be more concerned about your driving if I were you." She grinned. All of a sudden the gas pedal was pushed down to floor and the car instantly sped up.

"WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed the man.

"What's wrong Dalton? Don't have the need for speed?" asked Jinx with a loud pep in her voice. Dalton grabbed a firm hold of the wheel and desperately tried to keep control of the car on the road way. It got to a point where he was reaching the part of the highway that was modestly filled with moving vehicles. He desperately swerved out of the way of the cars; catching an earful of beeping horns from angry drivers.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Screamed Dalton.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT!? Mr. Jonathan Dalton, don't you remember me?" asked Jinx. Dalton shot Jinx a highly baffled look. He knew who she was but not what she wanted. He swerved out of the way of an oncoming truck.

"It's me Mr. Dalton. Jinx, The girl you prosecuted in the 34th Street Jewel Heist." She noticed his hand on the wheel. "Maybe you should let me drive." Jinx suggested. Suddenly her eyes lit up in a bright pink color and the steering wheel began to move on its own. Jinx was driving the car with her mind and cackling insanely as she purposely swerved into cars but just missing them for as a cruel joke. Dalton tried to take control of the wheel, but Jinx's mind was much more powerful than his physical muscles. The steering wheel slid left and right as the car began to reach a speed of 180 mph. It got to a point to where they were on another deserted part of the highway.

"I think you understand the gravity of your situation now…Don't you Mr. Dalton?" Jinx asked sinisterly.

"Alright, alright…I'll throw out the case. It will be as if it never happened." He said calmly with some fright in his voice.

Jinx shook her head. "Sorry, but you're a loose end and I can't just pretend YOU didn't happen." She replied.

"Jinx please…I can wipe your slate clean. I can erase your criminal record. It will literally be like nothing ever happened. This whole event and any other murder or burglary you committed will be as if it never happened." Dalton tried to find the right words to explain to Jinx the favors he could do for her.

"Is that a gas tanker I hear comin' are way?" She replied, with her usual psychotic grin. Just then Dalton looked forward and noticed he was about to have a head on collision with a gas tanker truck. The truck beeped furiously and Dalton tried to steer the car away from the truck but the steering wheel was stuck in place, as if it were frozen solid. He even tried to apply his brakes, but he could not even get the pedal to budge a centimeter.

"Oh sorry Mr. Dalton, but today is just…" she moved her face closer to his. "…Not your lucky day." She grinned again and kicked the passenger door out. She jumped out of the car and rolled to her left. She watched as Dalton's life was brought to a screeching halt as he was sent screaming into a gas tanker carrying over 1000 gallons of flammable gasoline. The two vehicles collided and the gas tanker exploding taking a good size chunk of the highway with it. Jinx let out a loud psychotic cackle and jumped over the guard rail, into the river beneath the highway to escape the cops. This whole event was on the news the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The H.I.V.E Academy

It was late at night; only two hours before Jinx killed Dalton. Terra was lying in the infirmary at Titans tower. She still had large shards of broken glass wedge into every part of her body except for her head and was bleeding profusely. Beastboy quietly opened the door so as not to disturb Terra, even though the other titans told him not to go in there. He did not car though, he wanted to check up on Terra and make sure she was still breathing. He put gripped the bottom of her wrist with both his index and middle finger, as well as with his thumb. He tried to feel for a pulse and got one, it was faint but still there. Beastboy was still concerned about Terra's health though. If her pulse was that faint that would only mean that she is only inches away from death. He gently lowered her wrist back to her sides then moved his hand to stroke a small lock of hair out of her face. He then began to stroke her face gently as she slept. Terra's eyes were still closed but she managed to form a small grin on her face. She could have been dreaming or something but in her condition there is no she could be dreaming at all. Beastboy knew that she was responding to his touch and she was enjoying. Terra felt much more comfortable that she forgot about her pain. All of sudden, the door flew open with a loud metallic moan sound. Beastboy immediately pulled his hand away from Terra's cheek and sat in a chair in the corner of the room pretending as if he had done nothing the whole time he was in the room.

"I thought we told you not to come in here." Said Raven, flatly, removing her cloak.

"I wanted to check on her and make sure she was still okay." Beastboy explained. Raven looked over to Terra's bleeding corpse. She moved her index and middle finger to Terra's neck to feel for a pulse.

"She has a weak pulse. That's not good. Honestly, she shouldn't have been able to survive this kind of attack." Said Raven.

"You can help her though right? You can't just let her die. She needs our help Raven." Beastboy said, with worry in his voice.

"I wouldn't be in here right now, if I wasn't going to help. Don't worry I'm not going to let her die. Now get out of the way." Order Raven. Beastboy did so and sat back in his seat. Raven lowered her head to Terra's left ear and whispered "Just so you know.... this may hurt…A LOT." She said adding a bit, but not too much volume to the last two words. Terra felt uneasy in her sleep, she heard everything that Raven said.

"Alright let's do it." She said lowering her hands to Terra's body, allowing them to hover over Terra's body but not touch her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." she whispered. "Azarath, Metrion zinthos, Azarath, Metrion Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" she said louder and louder each time. Suddenly the pieces of glass began to wiggle and move instantaneously, making Terra grunt a squeal in pain. The pieces of glass then shot out of her body and formed into a cloud. Raven moved the pieces with her mind to the nearest garbage can. Terra was still grunting and now screaming in excruciating pain.

"And that's only half the battle." said Raven. "Here's round two." Raven then placed her hands directly on Terra's blood soaked body. Her fingers jabbed into Terra's blood soaked skin and the holes in Terra's body began to close up. Terra wiggled around violently, screaming in agony. In the final moment a flash of light exited Ravens hands and lit the entire room in a bright aurora. Terra's body was only a quarter off the stretcher she was laying on. Her body plopped back down and she fell into a deep relieved sleep. Beastboy got up from his chair and ran over to check on her.

"Don't worry…She'll be fine." Raven said looking back at Terra. Raven picked up her cloak and walked out of the room. Beastboy sat back in his seat and waited for Terra to wake up again.

At least three hours have passed and Terra's was still fast asleep. Beastboy left the room an hour ago because he was getting bored and he was absolutely sure that Terra was fine. He returned 45 minutes later with a small shopping bag in his hand. He noticed Terra was still sleeping and walked over to his usual seat. However he looked over at Terra and noticed how beautiful and innocent she looked while she slept. He walked back over to her and moved his hand to stroke her face again. Before his hands could even come within an inch of her face, Terra's eyes shot open and she gripped Beastboy's hand tightly. In one motion she threw him on his back and pounced on his stomach, with her hand in position to throw a punch. She was breathing heavily staring down at her target only to notice it was only Beastboy.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

"Its okay, you're safe." He reassured her. Terra got off Beastboy and helped him up.

"Wait where is Jinx?" anger had returned to her voice and she was searching around the room for her afore mentioned target.

"Terra your back at the tower, you're in the infirmary." Beastboy explained. Terra looked over at Beastboy and nodded. She then looked at her clothes and noticed that they were tattered and soaked in blood.

"Awww…Dam it. That bitch ruin my clothes and these are the only clothes I have." Said Terra, grabbing her shirt. Beastboy walked over to the bag he brought with him and pulled out a black cloth like object. He also pulled out what looked like yellow shorts. Beastboy handed the clothing to Terra.

"For you." He said. Terra looked over the clothing and notice it was the same clothing she had been wearing. She walked over to a bathroom within the infirmary and quickly changed into her new apparel. She walked out and gave Beastboy a short smile.

"Thank you. No one has ever been this nice to me." Terra said, looking down. She looked back up at him a gave him a short nod. She then began to move towards the exit to the infirmary.

"Hey." Beastboy called out. Terra looked back at him.

"I was wondering…would…would…you." Beastboy couldn't find the words he was looking for or the proper way to use then . Sure he and Terra have gone out before, but it was usually short meetings and lunches. They had yet to actually go out during the night to, say, catch a movie. As Terra began to giggle at Beastboy's loss of words, Beastboy managed to finish his sentence.

"Would you like to go out with me and catch a late movie tonight?" he asked.

"No, no not tonight. But we will…sooner than you think." Terra said with a reassuring smile. With that she was left the room. Beastboy went from disappointed to moderately happy. He did not get the girl today but he may tomorrow or the next day.

The next day, was beautiful and sunny. The kind of day where one knows that nothing can go wrong that life is truly beautiful and worth experiencing. However, evil was still lurking in the shadows. Even during the day time a powerful terrorist/criminal unit known as the H.I.V.E Academy was having a meeting at a Lex Corp. corporate building. The group was using this building as a front for their secret meetings under the authorization of Lex Luthor himself. The leader of this unit was Brother Blood. A man in his 70's with grey hair and powers of mind control. He wore a grey dress suit and carried a golden walking stick, which was funny because he had no difficulties with walking.

"So what are we to do about this?" Asked Blood, addressing everybody at the round table in Lex's private meeting room.

"I don't know. The titans already broke up one of our biggest drug smuggling rings last week and I got word that we just lost our arms smuggling ring in downtown Jump City." Said Blood's body guard. Brother Blood had two body guards one was a juggernaut like man with long red hair and a mustache beard combo. This was Mammoth. The other was a dwarf like figure with no hair at all, yet skilled in engineering and computer hacking. This man's name was Gizmo. These two were in there thirty's and both were Brother Blood's top agents as well as his bodyguards.

"In other words we're fucked." Said Gizmo.

"Maybe we should try moving to another town, like Gotham City or Metropolis." Suggested Mammoth.

"You moron, they can get us there too. We would have the Bat and Superman to worry about if not the titans." Said one of the mobsters. Mammoth shot this mobster a dirty look and let out a slow silent growl. Just as he was about to charge Brother Blood quickly placed his hand over Mammoth's fist.

"As much as I hate to admit it he is right. The titans now have us cornered. It won't be long before we all get incarcerated. Said Blood. Suddenly they all heard one of the guards let out a loud grunt near the door. The room went silent for a moment, then a slim figure walked through the door wearing a tattered jean skirt, lace up black leather combat boots, spider web like stockings, and a purple and black striped long sleeve shirt under a black spaghetti sting top. The figure also had white face paint with black lipstick and eye shadow that was drooping down her face to form tear drops. She had a deranged smile on her face.

"So that's it?" she asked. "You're all gonna give up without a fight. Jesus I thought I was the bearer of bad news." She remarked.

"Hey, who the hell are you and how did you find us?" said Mammoth.

"I have my ways." She answered. "Oh and my name is Jinx." She added, pulling up a sit and joining the group of criminals at the round table.

"You still didn't answer my question. Do the Titans really have you guys down so much that you're just going to give in and give up?" she asked. "Where are your fucking balls?" she asked.

"If you think it's so easy, why don't you take out the titans?" asked Gizmo.

"I never said it was easy. But it isn't that hard either. Besides to take them down I'll need a small team. As one person I could be destroyed, I can be confined, I could be contained. But as an entity, I can grow, I could take over. Like a virus." Jinx explained. Mammoth moved towards Jinx pressing his knuckles, making them crack.

"Mammoth, sit." Ordered Brother Blood. "Let's here what this…charming young lady has to say." He added. Mammoth snorted angrily and moved back to his spot near Brother Blood.

"I really have nothing else to say." Said Jinx. "All I'm asking for is a spot in your organization in exchange for the Titans lives and this cities sanity." She adds.

"How do you propose to deliver those two things, when we ourselves failed to do so?" asked Blood.

"The problem is you and you're…" she looks around, eyeing each person in the group. "…Friends are going about this all wrong. You see, you all are taking on the titans as one entity. When you should be breaking them one at a time then kill them." Jinx explained.

"How do you expect us to do that?" asked one of the members in an orange and black steel plated mask, Kevlar body armor covering his body. Jinx's smile grew even more.

"We should start with their newest member, Terra. I've fought her, which gave me time to secretly psychoanalyze her. She's a warped teenager that thinks her powers make her a badass, therefore putting her above the law. If we can turn her against the law and against the titan's people will lose hope in them. Then and only then can we close in for the kill and get back our city." She answered. Brother Blood formed a satisfied smile on his face and gave Jinx a round of applause, the rest of the group followed.

"Who among us would you need to carry this task out?" asked Brother Blood. Jinx looked around the room and finally came to a decision.

"I want muscles and the midget." Said Jinx, pointing at Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Hey watch the midget insults bitch!" shouted Gizmo.

"Hell I'm in." answered Mammoth.

"Good. You will also have the full support of all of us in this room. Meeting adjourned." He said. Everyone left to room including Jinx. At the end of the day they were all sure of themselves and that a new face of evil would be cast over Jump city. A new generation of evil.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fear

Arkham Asylum was a dreaded hell hole of a place. A four building complex, each building a four story, ancient castle slowly rotting away. The hallways of each building filled with the screams of the insane and the demented. This place is the home of tortured minds and the blood crazed souls. Within Arkham Mansion a lone, lanky man sits in his office, reviewing paper work. He adjusted his glasses and continued reading through his patient briefs. All of sudden he heard a noise that sounded like footsteps.

"Who's there?" asked the man with no fear in his voice.

The man scrambled to his brief case which was to the left of him on his desk. He immediately clicked it open to reveal more paper work and a strange object sitting on top of it. It was his wrist mounted gas gun, he quickly slipped it on his wrist and then pulled something out of one of the pockets on the lid of his brief case. It was a mask that looked as though it was thrown together in cheap. Almost like it was cut from a burlap bag. The man slipped the mask on and crept towards the door leading out of his office. His senses were alert and he stayed on his guard; ready for just about anything. He slowly opened the door to his office and poked his head out of the entrance. All he found was nothing but an empty hallway with dirt stained walls and barred windows. He withdrew his head back into his office.

"Must be hearing things." Said the man to himself flatly and with a smile on his face. He turned his back from the door and walked back to his chair. The next thing he felt was a blunt object slamming down, like a sledge hammer on an anvil, on the top of his head.

The man woke a few minutes later, only to find himself tied to a chair and dripping blood from the top of his skull. The man looked up at his attacker and noticed it was a seventeen year old girl wearing white face paint, black lipstick and eye shadow, with lines drooping down to form tear drops. The strange girl was smiling in the man's face.

"Pay backs a bitch, aint it doctor?" asked the girl.

"Who are you?" asked the man, weakly.

"What? You don't remember an old patient of yours Doctor Crane?" The girls smile widened

"Doctor Jonathan Crane, a.k.a Scarecrow." She presented his mask to him by holding it in front of his face. The man gave the girl a confused look.

"You don't look familiar. I'm sure I would have remembered." He said, and then suddenly it struck him.

"Wait! Now I remember you." He said forming a small smile. "Nicole Diza, one of my old patients." Said Crane.

"You mean one of your old lab rats." Answered Jinx, waving his gas gun in his face.

"You're still mad about that? I thought you'd have forgotten by now." Said Crane.

"When someone exploits you for their own personal, sick, twisted gain, it is very hard to forget the acts so horrible by that person, especially considering the experiments you put me through." Jinx answered.

"Why are you complaining? My fear toxins, even the most concentrated doses, had no effect on you." Said Crane.

"Yes, but I still never asked to be a part of your twisted experiments, I never asked for all the horrifying nightmares that followed…" Jinx edged close to Dr. Crane; the tip of her nose almost touching his. "And more importantly, I never asked to be exploited by a scrawny, pathetic, failure, fuck head of a doctor like you." She said, holding a stiletto switch blade to Crane's throat. The doctor managed to keep his usual creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, you keep smiling. In a minute you're going to learn the true definition of the word fear." Said Jinx fixing Cranes gas gun to her wrist.

"If you are planning on gassing me, it won't work I already been gassed. Besides, as boy I have learned to forego all my fear and never show my cowardice to the human eye ever again." Said Crane. Jinx slapped him across the face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screamed Jinx. "Your courage only pisses me off even more."

"Let's just see doctor, how well you can take an even more concentrated dose of your own medicine." With that she aimed the gas gun at Cranes face and flexed her wrist, making the gun puff the fear toxin in Crane's face. Crane coughed a couple of times, but did not react to what he saw next. The room was vibrating and Jinx's eyes were glowing white. She came closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"You remember this exercise do you doctor Crane? The same exercise you did with me. One dose of fear toxin and then look into my eyes. Well…Now doctor I want you to look into my eyes and tell me what you see…what I am feeling…what I am thinking…what is my soul telling you?" Her last sentenced had a husky ring to it; it almost sounded demonic. Jinx's eyes began to glow pink and her makeup began to bleed down her lips and her eyes. Soon enough there was black ooze secreting from her lips and her flesh began to melt off her face, exposing blood soaked bone. Crane's smile began to weaken at this sight and soon enough all the horrible memories he had all of the tormenting nightmares of his past, all of the insane thoughts he had began to culminate. Soon enough Crane cracked and began to scream at the sight of Jinx's face. His screams could be heard throughout Arkham Asylum; unfortunately no one could save because no one, but Crane, was present. After fifteen minutes Dr. Jonathan Crane's screams were silenced.

a/n: Don't worry. Jinx is not going to become the Scarecrow. It will all makes sense later chapters why Jinx attacked Scarecrow and stole his fear toxin. And don't worry about the Titans and Terra. We will see them in the next chapter. I know I've been focusing too much on Jinx.


End file.
